Night Crawlers
by KaiserAngel
Summary: A cada geração há uma Escolhida. Quando uma Caçadora morre, outra surge. Conheça a cidade de Redwood e como ela será defendida por uma nova Caçadora e seus amigos. Episódios 1x01 e 1x02 com algumas alterações.
1. 1x01 Welcome To Redwood

_A série se passa alguns meses depois que Faith entra em coma no episódio 3.22 "The Graduation Day – Part 1", na cidade fictícia de Redwood, situada no Estado da Flórida, EUA em setembro de 1999. Mais detalhes sobre o que aconteceu para haver o Chamado de uma nova Caçadora serão ditos durante a série._

Obs.: Todos os personagens das séries Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros e Angel e todos os elementos que as compõem pertencem exclusivamente à Joss Whedon, seus criadores e à Fox Entertaiment Television. A série Night Crawlers foi criada sem nenhuma intenção de lucro. Os atores citados no "elenco" são apenas para descrever a aparência dos personagens.

Night Crawlers

**1.1 Welcome to Redwood (Bem-vindo a Redwood)**

Cena 1

A câmera focaliza um grande arco acima de uma estrada com os dizeres: Você está chegando a Redwood, Seja bem-vindo!

Agora a câmera focaliza o alto de um prédio de três andares e vem descendo, até focaliza-lo de frente. Acima do portal de entrada está escrito: Redwood High

O foco agora está no pátio do prédio, em um dos bancos, onde está sentado um casal de adolescentes. A garota está de cabeça baixa, com a mão direita na testa, parecendo massageá-la.

Garoto: Ainda com dor de cabeça Nick?

Nick: Sim... Não dormi quase nada hoje à noite... Novamente tive aqueles pesadelos. (Ela levanta a cabeça e olha para o garoto).

Garoto: Estranho. Você nunca foi de ter dores de cabeça assim.

Nick: É verdade Max. Fui ao médico ontem e ele disse que fisicamente não tenho nada. Talvez seja estresse por causa do início de mais um ano letivo.

Max: As provas ainda nem estão perto Nick, pare de sofrer por antecipação! Mas sobre o que eram os pesadelos mesmo?

Nick: O de sempre... Monstros, fantasmas, vampiros... Tudo de ruim que se pode aparecer em um pesadelo.

Max: Logo, logo você está melhor, afinal, você não é mais nenhuma criancinha para ficar sonhando com essas coisas né?

Nick: É verdade.

Ouve-se um barulho alto. O sinal está tocando.

Max: Bem, o intervalo terminou, vamos?

Nick: Sim... (os dois se levantam) Que saudades de sonhar com o Chucky... (ela fala baixo para si mesma).

Abertura (Música tema: Let Me Go – 3 Doors Down)

Elenco:

_Amanda Bynes _como _Nicole Stone_

_Jamie Bell_ como _Belga Stuart_

_Richard Gutierrez _como _Pablo Gonzalez_

_Ryan Merriman _como _Maxwell "Max" McCarthy_

_Ian Hart _como _Sidney Stuart_

Convidados:

_Teresa Palmer _como _Jessica_

_Courtney Webb _como _Lily_

_Blake Lewolt_ como Mark

_Cody Gill _como _Peter_

_Corey Jackson_ como Serge

Cena 2.

Redwood High. Sala de aula. Dia.

A câmera focaliza de frente uma sala de aula que possui cinco colunas de carteiras. Max e Nick estão sentados um ao lado do outro na primeira e segunda coluna respectivamente nas primeiras cadeiras, copiando a matéria. A professora está de costas para a turma, escrevendo no quadro. A porta da sala se abre. A câmera se volta para ela. Um garoto está na porta.

Garoto: Desculpa o atraso aê professora! (ele corre para o final da sala e se senta na carteira do canto esquerdo com outro garoto).

Professora: De novo, Pablo?

Pablo: Sabe como é né? Eu perco a hora quando estou na biblioteca (simulando uma cara de inocente).

Professora: Está bem, está bem, vamos continuar.

Garoto ao lado de Pablo: E aí, você conseguiu?

Pablo: O que você acha? (ele puxa um disquete do bolso da calça).

Garoto: Estão aí?

Pablo: Sim, mas primeiro a grana!

O garoto tira um bolo de nota de dez dólares do bolso e o dá a Pablo.

Garoto: Aí está.

Pablo: 10, 20, 30... (contando as notas) Tá certo leque! Se quiser mais alguma, sabe quanto custa né?

Garoto: Sim, valeu Pablo.

Pablo: Esse é o meu trabalho! Agora fica quieto que não to a fim de tomar mais uma advertência.

A câmera agora se afasta de Pablo e vai para outro garoto na terceira coluna, sentado sozinho e encostado na parede. Ele está desenhando em seu caderno alguns símbolos e palavras estranhas quando um garoto atrás dele o cutuca.

Garoto: Vai ter um campeonato de Need for Speed lá em casa hoje a tarde Belga, você vai?

Belga: Eu to sabendo, mas hoje não vai dar. O Sid ta querendo que eu faça uns serviços lá em casa.

Garoto: Teu velho anda pegando muito no teu pé ultimamente né?

Belga: É sim...

Garoto: O que é isso que você ta desenhando aí?

Belga pára de desenhar um pentagrama, que estava logo acima de umas palavras com letras irreconhecíveis.

Belga: Hum... É... São desenhos... Para um novo RPG que estou inventando!

Garoto: Legal! Quando estiver pronto eu quero jogar!

Belga: Pode deixar cara.

O sinal toca

Professora: Espero que tenham copiado toda a matéria, na segunda eu apenas a explicarei.

Cena 3.

O garoto que estava sentado ao lado de Pablo e o que estava atrás de Belga na sala de aula estão sentados no sofá de uma sala jogando vídeo game.

Colega de Pablo: Eu não acredito! Perdi de novo pra você Pedro?

Peter: É meu amigo Serge, acho melhor ir se acostumando, agora que comprei o Need for Speed 3 vou poder treinar direto, sem precisar depender da sua boa vontade de me emprestar.

Serge: Cara, eu já vou indo, já ta escurecendo, vou andando pra casa e o resto do pessoal já foi todo embora.

Peter: Beleza! Até estranhei você ter demorado esse tempo todo aqui, você não tava super mal em biologia?

Serge: Você disse bem, tava! Eu consegui a prova.

Peter: Como?

Serge: Aquele maluco lá da sala, o Pablo, ele invadiu o sistema do colégio e pegou. Me custou 50 pratas, mas valeu a pena. Estou livre pra vagabundear.

Peter: Legal, vou ver se falo com ele sobre a prova de matemática.

Serge: Mas oh! Vê se não sai abrindo a boca sobre isso pra qualquer um, você sabe que aquele cara tem uns amiguinhos barra pesada né?

Peter: Ta certo (eles se levantam e vão até a porta).

Serge: Falou cara, até amanhã!

Eles apertam as mãos e Serge vai andando em direção a rua.

Cena 4

Serge está andando pela rua com as mãos no bolso da calça, parecendo estar com frio. Quando então se ouve barulho de passos. Serge pára.

Serge: Quem está aí? Quem ta me seguindo?

Sem resposta. O garoto então continua a caminhar, até que pára novamente ouvindo os passos.

Serge: Ta legal Peter, pode parar, se você tava a fim de me assustar, já conseguiu. Satisfeito? Agora pode parar a palhaçada.

Nesse momento uma mão pára por sobre seu ombro. Ele se vira para trás rapidamente assustado. A pessoa é uma garota.

Serge: Quem...? Jessica?

Jessica: Sim Serge. Sou eu mesma.

Serge: Por onde você andou? Você já não aparece na escola faz um mês!

Jessica: Sim, é que tive de viajar.

Serge: E o que você está fazendo na rua sozinha de noite?

Jessica: O meu cachorro Tito fugiu, ele foi naquela direção, você pode me ajudar a procurar?

Serge: E como ele é?

Jessica: É um poodle preto, pequeno.

Serge: Ta bem, mas não posso demorar.

Os dois caminham até uma rua à direita de onde eles estavam, até que param na frente de um grande portão preto de ferro.

Jessica: Acho que ele entrou aqui.

Serge: Tem certeza?

Jessica: Tenho sim, você vem? (ela abre um pouco o portão).

Serge: Eu não curto muito cemitério...

Jessica: Por favor, se você vier comigo, eu prometo que repenso no seu pedido de sairmos juntos, lembra? (ela faz um olhar insinuante)

Serge: Está bem, vamos!

Eles entram e Serge vai andando devagar.

Serge: Totó... Tito... Cachorro... Aparece pra mim, aparece? (ele estala a boca e os dedos). Nossa! Que cheiro ruim! Será que deixaram alguma cova aberta? (ele vai se aproximando da parte de trás de uma lápide) Meu Deus! Que nojo! (ele põe a mão na boca).

O que Serge vê é um cachorro poodle preto dilacerado e podre, com várias larvas em cima dele.

Serge: Jessica, seu cachorro está... AHHHHH!

A câmera focaliza o rosto de Jéssica, que está com uma aparência vampírica.

Jessica: Morto? Eu sei... (ela segura os ombros do garoto e morde seu pescoço).

Cena 5.

Sala de treinos. Dia.

Belga está sentado em posição de lótus no centro da sala, com o olhar fixo em uma estaca. Logo em seguida, ela começa a flutuar devagar quando alguém entra na sala.

Homem: Finalmente! Só espero que desta vez você consiga lança-la no coração de um vampiro.

Neste momento Belga vira o olhar para o homem e a estaca voa em sua direção. O homem fecha a porta e a estaca crava nela. Ele a abre de novo.

Homem: Concentração Belga!

Belga: Se você não tivesse me interrompido, eu não teria me desconcentrado, Sid!

Sid: Ah sim, claro! Lembre-se de sempre de pedir aos vampiros que você enfrentar que façam silêncio quando estiverem querendo te matar!

Belga: Que horas são? A biblioteca já fechou?

Sid: Não, está fechando. Ainda tem dois garotos aqui.

Belga: Sei... Bem! Eu já vou indo... Estou morrendo de fome e já está quase na hora da ronda.

Sid: Vá sim e prepare os equipamentos.

Belga: Ok!

O garoto sai da sala, revelando estar nos fundos de uma imensa biblioteca, com várias mesas e estantes de livro. Quando ele se afasta, Sid também sai da sala e empurra uma estante de livros, de forma a esconder a porta.

Cena 6.

Biblioteca Municipal. Dia.

Max e Nick estão sentados um de frente para o outro em volta de uma mesa, cada um lendo um livro e com outros espalhados.

Max: Acho que já está bom por hoje, Nick.

Nick: Não Max! Ainda não consegui resolver esse problema de trigonometria.

Max: Mas Nick... Já são quase 6 horas da noite, a biblioteca já vai fechar.

Nick: Sério? Eu nem vi o tempo passar... Então vamos, né?

Os dois se levantam, pegam os livros e o entregam para a bibliotecária, no balcão.

Max: Nick, você ficaria chateada comigo se eu não te acompanhasse até em casa hoje? É que prometi a minha mãe que passaria no mercado para comprar algumas coisas antes de ir para casa.

Nick: Imagina Max! Se eu não estivesse com tanta pressa para resolver este problema, eu te acompanharia.

Max: Você quando cisma com alguma coisa...

Nick: É isso aí, te vejo amanhã! (ela dá um beijo no rosto dele, fazendo com que ele core um pouco).

Ela desce as escadas que levam para a biblioteca em direção a rua.

Cena 7.

Noite. Cemitério.

Pablo está sentado em cima de um túmulo com um lampião aceso ao seu lado e rodeado por um grupo de 2 garotos e 2 garotas. Todos estão fumando.

Pablo: Qual é a da escolha deste lugar Mark?

Mark: Aqui é mais tranqüilo, dá pra gente fumar nosso baseado em paz cara! (ele dá um trago no cigarro) Por que? Está com medinho?

Pablo: Medo por que? Esse lugar é totalmente deserto... Você escolheu bem, acho que nem os coveiros conseguem ficar aqui.

Garota: É a fama de Redwood, a cidade mal-assombrada!

Todos riem. Pablo se levanta e pega a garota piadista pela mão.

Pablo: E então Lily, minha gata, está pronta pra nossa sessão de exorcismo?

Lily: Achei que nunca fosse chamar (ela pega uma garrafa de bebida e dá um grande gole).

O casal sai de mãos dadas e se afasta do grupo.

Cena 8

Nick está andando pela calçada abraçada com alguns livros, quando começa a passar na frente de um cemitério. Ela pára em frente aos portões e olha para dentro. Depois de alguns segundos, ela empurra um dos portões e sem muito esforço consegue abri-lo. Ela caminha algum tempo e pára de frente para uma lápide. A câmera focaliza o que está escrito nela: "Martha Stone, 25/07/1930-12/01/1999, Querida Mãe, Amada Avó".

Nick: Desculpe estar vindo sem nenhuma flor desta vez vovó, mas é que esta é uma visita surpresa... (ela se ajoelha, pondo os livros no chão) Eu tenho estudado muito como prometi à senhora, agora mais do que nunca quero passar pra faculdade de medicina. Ah! Também tenho cuidado do papai... Mas como sempre ele está trabalhando muito... Quase não temos tempo juntos. Tenho tanta saudade da senhora vovó... Das suas histórias, seus doces... Ultimamente eu só tenho comido minha própria comida! Imagina! A senhora sabe que nunca tive talento para cozinha...

Nesse momento, a câmera revela por entre os ombros de Nick, umas figuras se aproximando, ainda desfocadas.

Nick: Agora tenho que ir vovó... Está ficando tarde. Até outro dia! (ela levanta, dá um beijo na mão e a encosta na lápide).

Ela se abaixa para pegar os livros e quando se vira, está de cara com um vampiro.

Cena 9

Cemitério. Noite.

Belga e Sid estão em cima de um mausoléu, no meio de um cemitério. Ambos estão com roupas pretas e uma sacola grande cheia de equipamentos.

Belga: Alguma vez já passou pela sua cabeça que eu sou um estudante e estudantes estudam?

Sid: Você podia reclamar um pouco menos e prestar mais atenção no feitiço.

A câmera revela que em volta deles estão algumas velas e no meio deles há um quadrado formado com um barbante. Belga despeja em sua mão e na de Sid um pouco de pó contido em uma pequena sacola e começa a fazer uma invocação à deusa Thespia, depois disso, ambos sopram o pó no quadrado de barbante. Logo em seguida, pontos vermelhos e azuis começam a brilhar.

Belga: Noite agitada...

Sid: Dois ao norte e um ao leste. E ainda há humanos... Veja os pontos azuis.

Belga: Quatro... Provavelmente adolescentes. Por que esse povo sempre insiste em vir para cá?

Sid: Parece que dois estão prestes a precisarem ser salvos.

Os dois descem do mausoléu e ouvem um grito.

Sid: Você vai pro leste, eu pro norte. Com sorte conseguimos salvar os dois.

Belga: Mas Sid! Eu nunca lutei contra um deles sozinho!

Sid: Tente pegá-lo distraído... Use a besta.

Belga: Ok.

Sid: E tente não morrer também.

Sid pega uma espada e corre pro norte, enquanto Belga vai para o leste, segurando uma besta.

Cena 10

Cemitério. Noite.

Pablo e Lily estão se beijando. A garota está sentada em cima de um túmulo e Pablo está de frente pra ela, entre as suas pernas.

Lily: Você acha que os outros estão nos espiando?

Pablo: Se estiverem é bom que aprendem alguma coisa. Por que? Você nunca foi envergonhada.

Lily: É que gosto de privacidade...

Enquanto ainda estão se beijando, Lily abre o olho e eles estão amarelos.

Cena 11

Cemitério. Noite.

Nick: AHHHHHHHHH!

A garota começa a correr.

Vampiro: Eu adoro isso...

Ele começa a correr atrás da garota.

A câmera se distancia um pouco e focaliza Belga em cima de outro mausoléu, ajoelhado e mirando a besta no vampiro.

Belga: Fica de costas pra mim, fica de costas...

Quando o vampiro alcança Nick e a agarra, o garoto dispara, mas o dardo acerta uma lápide.

Belga: Droga!

O vampiro segura Nick de frente e quando se aproxima do seu pescoço para morde-lo, a garota dá uma joelhada entre suas pernas, segura no colarinho de sua blusa e o joga alguns metros à frente.

Nick: Como eu fiz isso?

Belga: Essa garota é boa! Ei! Você!

Nick olha para o lado e vê Belga.

Belga: Usa isso no coração dele!

O garoto arremessa uma estaca para Nick. Ela agarra, mas fica um pouco nervosa. O vampiro está se contorcendo no chão, mas começa a levantar.

Nick: Isso é loucura!

O vampiro avança na direção de Nick novamente, mas dessa vez a garota lhe dá um chute no peito e em seguida avança com a estaca em seu coração, pulverizando-o.

Belga: Bom trabalho...

O garoto já está ao lado de Nick, com a mão em seu ombro. Ela se afasta nervosa e sai correndo. A câmera focaliza Belga e vai se afastando para trás dele, até uma moita, onde Jessica está parada. Ela dá um pequeno sorriso e se vira para ir embora.

Cena 12

Cemitério. Noite.

Pablo afasta sua cabeça da de Lily e seus lábios estão cortados.

Pablo: Hei, vai com calma... Mas o que...

Lily está transformada, revelando ser uma vampira.

Lily: O que foi? Não sou mais sua garota?

Ela então morde o pescoço de Pablo rapidamente, mas começa a pulverizar logo e seguida, devido a uma estacada de Sid.

Pablo: Mas que diabos! O que esta vadia fez?

Sid: Você está bem?

Pablo: Sim... Mas o que aconteceu?

Sid: Não tenho tempo de explicar... Existem mais deles por aqui.

Os dois ouvem gritos.

Sid: Veio daquela direção.

Pablo: Meus amigos estão pra lá.

Os dois começam a correr, Pablo com a mão no pescoço. Quando chegam no lugar, o outro casal de adolescentes está caído no chão e Mark está com sua "game face" (rosto de vampiro).

Mark: Achei que a Lily tivesse cuidado de você!

Sid avança em direção ao vampiro com sua espada. O vampiro desvia do primeiro ataque, abaixa e dá uma rasteira em Sid, que cai deixando cair a espada.

Mark: A noite está boa... Ainda estou com fome e ganho mais dois pescoços de presente!

Pablo pega a espada de Sid e parte para cima de Mark, que estava andando em direção a Sid.

Pablo: Seu maldito!

Mark segura a mão de Pablo que está com a espada e lhe dá um soco na boca do estômago, fazendo o garoto arriar de dor. Em seguida lhe dá um chute giratório no rosto que o faz cair no chão.

Mark: Eu nunca gostei de você... Quero te ver sofrer um pouco!

O vampiro segura Pablo pelo pescoço e o levanta, mas é decapitado, pulverizando em seguida. Pablo cai no chão.

Sid: Você está bem?

Pablo: Vou ficar... Obrigado mais uma vez...

Sid: Essa é a primeira vez que você agradece.

Pablo: Foi mal...

Sid: Vamos, preciso apenas achar meu filho e te levo a um hospital.

Pablo: Valeu... Segundo agradecimento.

Sid põe Pablo apoiado em seu ombro e os dois começam a andar.

Cena 13

Cemitério. Noite.

Belga está sentado ao lado do primeiro mausoléu em que ele e Sid estiveram essa noite com o saco de equipamentos.

Sid: Que bom que está vivo!

Belga: Não foi graças a mim... Quem é esse?

Pablo: Pablo... Você costuma mesmo trazer seu filho pra esse tipo de passeio?

Belga: Eu conheço você... É da minha turma. Não o reconheci logo por causa do rosto inchado.

Pablo: Nem me lembre.

Sid: Os dois vampiros que fui atrás eram amigos dele. Agora vamos, precisamos deixa-lo em um hospital.

Cena 14

Carro de Sid.

Sid, Belga e Pablo estão em um carro. Sid está dirigindo, Belga no banco do carona e Pablo no de trás.

Pablo (com alguns curativos no rosto): Vocês tão de sacanagem! Vampiros! Em Redwood?

Sid: Sim.

Belga: Não só vampiros... Demônios também.

Pablo: Vocês só podem tá brincando! Daqui a pouco vão me dizer que Papai Noel e bicho-papão também existem...

Sid: Quanto a Papai Noel eu ainda não sei, mas os demônios Clogs têm um modus operandi bem parecido com o que você diz ser um bicho-papão.

Pablo (se recostando no banco e pondo a mão no rosto): Que merda...

O carro pára e Pablo salta.

Pablo: Valeu aê coroa...

Sid: Por nada.

O carro sai.

Sid: E então, acertou o tiro dessa vez?

Belga: Não, mas a lápide que acertei não deve estar se agüentando de dor.

Sid: Então como se livrou do vampiro? E a pessoa que ele supostamente estava atacando?

Belga: Era uma garota... Ela o matou.

Sid: Como ela fez isso? Com que armas?

Belga: Com um chute e uma estaca.

Sid: Não é possível...

Belga: É sim... Ainda não estou louco.

Sid: Ela deve ser uma Caça-Vampiros.

Belga: Caça-Vampiros? Aquele parece ter sido o único vampiro que ela já viu, a julgar pela reação dela de ter saído correndo feito uma garotinha. O que na verdade ela é, mas enfim, como você pode dizer que ela caça vampi-ROS?

Sid: Você conhece essa garota?

Belga: Nunca conversei com ela... Mas ela é da minha turma em algumas matérias.

Sid: Você sabe o nome dela?

Belga: Acho que é Stone... Nicole Stone.

Sid: Ótimo, amanhã eu vou a sua escola conversar com ela...

Belga: Legal, você não comparece a nenhuma reunião para pais na escola, mas vai lá conversar com uma garota que você nem conhece.

Sid: Belga, ela vivenciou uma experiência um tanto traumatizante. Não é qualquer dia que se encontra vampiros.

Belga: É verdade... Esqueci que não são todos que os encontram desde que aprenderam a andar...

Cena 15

Redwood High. Sala de aula. Dia.

Nick está sentada em sua carteira na sala de aula e a seu lado está Max. Ambos estão olhando para a professora, que está explicando a matéria, porém, aos poucos sua voz vai desaparecendo e Nick vai se desligando da aula, até ocorrer um pequeno flashback da noite anterior, da parte em que Nick luta com o vampiro, o mata e Belga aparece ao seu lado.

A cena volta à sala de aula e Nick olha para trás, na direção de Belga.

Professora: Há algo de errado ali atrás srta. Stone?

Nick sai do seu "transe" e volta a olhar para frente.

Nick: Ahn? Desculpa professora...

Professora: A srta. sabe muito bem que quando falo, gosto que olhem para mim.

Nick: Sim, perdão... Não vai acontecer de novo.

Professora: Espero que não... Continuando.

A professora volta a explicar, Nick dá mais uma pequena olhada para Belga, que agora está olhando para ela, e volta a olhar para frente.

Cena 15.

Redwood High. Corredor. Dia.

Nick está com a porta de seu armário aberta, colocando alguns livros dentro. Max está ao seu lado, também mexendo em seu armário.

Max: Nick, o que está acontecendo? Você está tão distante hoje...

Nick: Não é nada Max... Não é nada...

Max: Olha, eu vou para a aula de informática agora, você vai ficar bem?

Nick: Sim, eu estou bem.

Quando Nick fecha o armário, tem um homem encostado no armário ao lado: é Sid, só que agora ele está com seu traje social e óculos.

Nick: Ah!

Sid: Bom dia, srta. Stone. Desculpe se a assustei.

Nick: Quem é você?

Sid: Sidney Stuart. Pai do seu colega de classe, Belga Stuart, e curador da Biblioteca Municipal. Prazer.

O estende a mão.

Nick: Sim... Estou reconhecendo o senhor... Nicole Stone.

Ela aperta a mão de Sid.

Nick: Mas... O que quer comigo?

Sid: A srta. tem algum tempo para me conceder?

Nick: Tenho alguns minutos antes da minha próxima aula.

Sid: Que bom... Gostaria de conversar com você sobre os acontecimentos da noite passada.

Nick: A... Ao... Que o se... Senhor se refere?

Sid: Ao vampiro que você matou.

Nick: Deve haver alguma coisa errada... E... Eu não matei vampiro nenhum... Deve haver algum engano.

Sid: É natural você estar se sentindo assim. Faz parte da natureza humana tentar buscar explicações lógicas para tudo de estranho que ocorre e sei que você está passando por essa fase. Mas a verdade é que vampiros existem. E não só eles, mas também demônios, incu...

Nick: CHEGA!

Os poucos estudantes que estão passando pelo corredor olham para a garota.

Nick: O senhor é louco... O seu filho é louco e eu não vou fazer parte dessa maluquice... Vampiros não existem, me deixe em paz!

Ela dá às costas ao homem e sai correndo pelo corredor.

Sid: Vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei.

Cena 16.

Sala escura.

A câmera circula por uma sala com muito pouca iluminação. No fundo dela se encontra um altar, coberta por panos roxos e em cima dele está uma urna de prata. Atrás dele está uma pessoa vestida com o que parece ser uma burca (veste que cobre todo o corpo, usada geralmente por mulheres islâmicas). Sem tirar o foco dela, ouve-se o barulho de uma porta abrindo e passos. Logo a câmera se afasta e revela Jessica, ajoelhada ao pé do altar.

Pessoa misteriosa (voz feminina): Pode se levantar.

Jessica: Aconteceu conforme o previsto, Senhora.

Senhora: A Caçadora despertou?

Jessica: Sim... Ela matou um dos nossos ontem.

Senhora: Muito bem... Depois de tanto tempo, é chegado o momento... Eu preciso que ela venha até mim.

Jessica: E como faremos isso?

Senhora: Você a conhece?

Jessica: Apenas de vista... É uma estudante de Redwood High.

Senhora: Muito bem... Vamos aproveitar que ela ainda não tem a devida noção de seus poderes e atraí-la até aqui... Usando alguém importante para ela.

Jessica: Certo... Pode deixar o resto comigo Senhora.

Jessica se levanta e sai da sala.

Senhora: Agora, é só uma questão de tempo, meu amor... Apenas uma questão de tempo...

A mulher pega a urna e a acaricia.


	2. 1x02 Night Job

_Todos os personagens das séries Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros e Angel e todos os elementos que as compõem pertencem exclusivamente à Joss Whedon, seus criadores e à Fox Entertaiment Television. A série Night Crawlers foi criada sem nenhuma intenção de lucro. Os atores citados no "elenco" são apenas para descrever a aparência dos personagens._

**Night Crawlers**

_Anteriormente, em Night Crawlers._

Placa com os dizeres: "Bem-vindo a Redwood"

Serge: Jessica, seu cachorro está... AHHHHH!

Jessica: Morto? Eu sei... (ela segura os ombros do garoto e morde seu pescoço).

Pablo: Qual é a da escolha deste lugar Mark?

Mark: Aqui é mais tranqüilo, dá pra gente fumar nosso baseado em paz cara! (ele dá um trago no cigarro) Por que? Está com medinho?

Pablo: Medo por que? Esse lugar é totalmente deserto... Você escolheu bem, acho que nem os coveiros conseguem ficar aqui.

Garota: É a fama de Redwood, a cidade mal-assombrada!

Cenas da luta de Nick com o vampiro no cemitério no episódio anterior.

Pablo (com alguns curativos no rosto): Vocês tão de sacanagem! Vampiros! Em Redwood?

Sid: Sim.

Belga: Não só vampiros... Demônios também.

Sid: Gostaria de conversar com você sobre os acontecimentos da noite passada.

Nick: A... Ao... Que o se... Senhor se refere?

Sid: Ao vampiro que você matou.

Nick: Deve haver alguma coisa errada... E... Eu não matei vampiro nenhum... Deve haver algum engano.

Cena de Nick correndo de Sid no corredor do colégio.

Senhora: Vamos aproveitar que ela ainda não tem a devida noção de seus poderes e atraí-la até aqui... Usando alguém importante para ela.

Início do Episódio.

Cena 1

Redwood High. Pátio. Dia.

O sinal da escola toca e os alunos começam a sair do colégio. Belga está descendo as escadas da frente, quando Pablo o alcança.

Pablo: E então, vamos sair para matar alguns daqueles sanguessugas hoje?

Belga: O quê? "Vamos"?

Pablo: Qual é cara! Os filhos da puta dos monstrengos transformaram minha garota, que ajudou meu ex-amigo também vampirizado a matar meus outros amigos. Você quer mais motivo?

Belga: Na verdade não, mas...

Pablo: Olha! Eu já sei que eles só morrem com estacas no coração, que não podem entrar em contato direto com a luz do sol de não quiserem virar fumaça, que sua pele queima se forem molhados por água benta e têm medo de crucifixos.

Belga: Você aprendeu em uma noite o que eu passei quase toda minha infância aprendendo?

Pablo: Em que mundo você vive cara? Alou! Estamos quase no século XXI, internet te lembra alguma coisa?

Belga: Que seja... De qualquer forma tenho que falar com o Sid sobre isso.

Pablo: Sid? Ah sim, o teu velho!

Belga: Ele mesmo. E por falar no diabo, olha ele ali.

Sid está encostado no seu carro, que está parado ao lado da calçada, em frente ao colégio. Os garotos os alcançam.

Sid: Vamos indo?

Belga: Serviço de pai hoje? Pelo visto, a conversa com a supermoça não deu muito certo, né?

Sid: Não, ela saiu correndo.

Belga: É... Esse seu papo sobre demônios e seres das trevas realmente não costuma agradar as garotas. Vá se acostumando.

Pablo: Sem querer interromper coroa, mas será que o senhor poderia me incluir na caçada de hoje à noite?

Sid: Me desculpe rapaz, mas acho que o melhor que você tem a fazer é ir para sua casa e tentar esquecer o que aconteceu ontem. Seus pais não iam gostar de saber que o filho deles está até altas horas da noite fora de casa.

Pablo: Aí que ta! Eu não tenho pais... Nunca tive. Fui emancipado há pouco tempo. Moro sozinho.

Belga: Sid, qual é o problema? Como ele mesmo já disse, ele é emancipado. Já é responsável por ele mesmo. Acho que com um pouco de treino, ele poderá nos ajudar. Os vampiros são muitos, e até você convencer a caça-vampiros, seremos apenas dois humanos contra eles... E me desculpe o realismo: nós não estamos levando a melhor nessa luta.

Sid: Está certo... Estamos mesmo precisando de ajuda. Se quiser, pode almoçar conosco hoje e acompanhar o Belga no treinamento hoje à tarde.

Pablo: Fechou! Estou ansioso pra ver uns monstrengos pulverizando. Mas se liga, que papo é esse de Caça-Vampiros?

Abertura (Música tema: Let Me Go – 3 Doors Down)

Elenco:

_Amanda Bynes _como _Nicole Stone_

_Jamie Bell_ como _Belga Stuart_

_Richard Gutierrez _como _Pablo Gonzalez_

_Ryan Merriman _como _Maxwell "Max" McCarthy_

_Ian Hart _como _Sidney Stuart_

Convidados:

_Teresa Palmer _como _Jessica_

**1.2 Night Job (Trabalho Noturno)**

Cena 2.

Quarto de Nick. Dia.

Nick entra em seu quarto, joga sua mochila na cama e senta em uma cadeira, de frente para seu computador. Ela o liga, entra na internet e abre o site Google, digitando a palavra "vampiros" e em seguida clica em buscar. Milhares de sites aparecem.

Nick: Isso não vai funcionar... Até parece que nunca tive acesso à Internet.

Ela digita agora as palavras: "vampiros" e "Redwood"

Nick: Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso...

Alguns sites aparecem e um deles há a seguinte notícia:

"Jessica Rutherford ainda está desaparecida. Algumas pessoas dizem ter visto o corpo de uma garota parecida no cemitério St. Marie, na noite de seu desaparecimento, com dois furos em seu pescoço, marcas parecidas com as deixadas por vítimas de ataques de vampiros, mas quando a polícia foi examinar o local, não havia mais nada...".

Nick: Jessica? A prima do Max... Será que ela se tornou? Não, eu tenho que parar com isso! Já perdi tempo demais vendo besteiras nesse computador! Tenho que estudar...

Ela desliga o computador e se levanta.

Cena 3.

Sala de treinamento. Biblioteca Municipal. Dia.

Pablo e Belga estão treinando, trocando alguns socos e chutes de leve.

Belga: Onde aprendeu a lutar?

Pablo: Tive algumas aulas de defesa pessoal quando ainda morava no orfanato em Miami.

Belga: Algumas aulas? Então você aprende rápido.

Pablo: Sempre me disseram isso...

Belga: Se você ainda não é menor, deveria estar ainda no orfanato, não?

Pablo: Era um orfanato muito pobre. E eu não nasci pra ser pobre. Pedi minha emancipação quando fiz 16 e eles me deram. Quanto menos menores lá melhor.

Belga: E por que veio parar logo nesse fim de mundo?

Pablo: Por que com o meu currículo de problemas escolares, tive de rodar o Estado procurando um colégio que me aceitasse... E advinha? Esse foi o único.

Belga: Interessante...

Pablo: E vocês? Por que saíram da Inglaterra?

Belga: Não dá pra esconder o sotaque, né? O Sid arrumou esse emprego aqui na Biblioteca Municipal faz dois meses. É difícil se adaptar a uma nova escola assim, ainda mais no fim de ano e com essas atividades extracurriculares, mas eu to conseguindo levar. Antes disso, nós morávamos em Londres. Ele trabalhava na National Galery.

Pablo: Já ouvi falar desse lugar... Mas quando vocês começaram essa luta contras os vampiros?

Belga: Eu sempre fui familiarizado com isso... Com essas coisas do oculto... Desde pequeno, nossa casa sempre foi cheia de livros de ocultismo e o Sid sempre me ensinou sobre esses "seres das trevas". Mas nós começamos a lutar mesmo quando viemos para cá... Essa cidade é realmente cheia deles.

Pablo: Acho que por hoje já treinamos bastante, não?

Belga: Não sabia que você cansava tão rápido. Mas se você quiser parar tudo bem.

Pablo: É que pode não parecer cara, mas eu quero passar de ano. Como to sempre chegando atrasado às aulas, tenho que dar uma de autodidata.

Belga: Você realmente não tem noção do que vamos enfrentar, não é?

Pablo: Talvez não. E não vou ter até começar a lutar com um deles... Portanto, acho bom você não começar com o papo de que isso não é brincadeira, que vocês lutam todo dia arriscando a própria vida e blá blá blá, porque eu não vou desistir.

Belga: Bom... Você quem sabe... Mas não há garantia de que você...

Pablo: Continue vivo? Isso nunca é garantido! Pelo menos nesse mundo. Relaxa cara! Bom... Agora eu vou nessa, tenho uns problemas aí pra resolver. Encontro vocês quando anoitecer?

Belga: Pode ser. Até mais!

Pablo: Até!

Pablo sai da sala de treinamento e Belga vai até uma caixa de madeira no fundo da sala cheia de estacas. Ele pega uma, vai até o centro da sala, se senta em posição de lótus e põe a estaca no chão um pouco a sua frente.

Belga: Hora da bruxaria...

Ele fecha os olhos, respira fundo e depois de alguns segundos a estaca começa a levitar.

Cena 4.

Ruas. Entardecer.

Nick está andando pela calçada, falando sozinha:

Nick: Eu devo estar ficando louca... Mas eu preciso pelo menos conversar com aquele homem...

Nick continua caminhando, até anoitecer.

Nick: Que sensação estranha... Ah sim, claro... Olha onde eu estou!

Ela se dá conta que está na frente de um cemitério e continua caminhando. Alguns passos depois, ela pára de novo.

Nick: Droga...

Ela olha para trás e vê Max entrando correndo no cemitério. Ela corre atrás dele.

Nick: Max!

Ela corre por alguns segundos e pára quando encontra Max parado entre algumas lápides.

Max: Nick? O que está fazendo aqui?

Nick: Eu é que te pergunto, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Max: Eu estava passando. Vindo da casa da Jéssica, mas acho que a vi aqui dentro.

Nick: Max, eu sei que você era muito ligado à sua prima e deve estar um pouco abalado, já que veio da casa dela, mas você deve ter imaginado. Eu acho pouco provável que ela estivesse dentro de um cemitério à uma hora dessas. Vamos embora? Já está escuro. Você sabe que não é bom ficar andando durante a noite nessa cidade. Ainda mais num lugar como este!

Jessica: O que há de errado com um lugar como esse?

Jessica está sentada sobre um túmulo.

Max: Jessica! Você está bem?

Jessica: Sim priminho... (ela vampiriza) Nunca estive melhor!

Logo se ouve alguns rosnados e Nick olha em volta. Os dois garotos estão cercados por mais dois vampiros.

Max: O... O... Que... Que... São...?

Nick: Vampiros Max.

Os vampiros partem para cima deles. Nick chuta o que vem para cima dela e se abaixa para desviar de um soco aplicado pelo segundo. Quando ela se levanta, vê que Jessica está encurralando Max.

Max: Jessica... O que houve com você... (ele fala de maneira ofegante)

Jessica: Max... Pobre Max... Tão frágil tão... Patético!

Max cai para trás quando tropeça em uma lápide. Jessica se abaixa e se debruça sobre ele.

Jessica: Mas eu vou fazer isso melhorar... Toda essa dor que você sente por ser o tão idiota e frágil Max vai passar...

Max: Não... Por... Favor...

Jessica: Se acalme... Só dói no início.

A vampira começa a aproximar seu rosto do pescoço de Max, quando é jogada para o lado.

Nick: Saia de perto dele!

Jessica dá uma rasteira em Nick e ela cai no chão. Os outros dois vampiros estão atordoados, se levantando.

Jessica: Segurem-na seus idiotas!

Os dois vampiros seguram o braço da garota, um de cada lado.

Nick: Corre Max! Anda!

Max: Nick...

Nick: Vai buscar ajuda... O curador da biblioteca!

O garoto começa a correr com dificuldade.

Jessica: Deixem-no pra lá. Não podemos perder tempo. Ela quer a garota o quanto antes.

Nick: Pra onde você vai me levar?

Jessica dá um soco no rosto da Caçadora que a faz desmaiar.

Jessica: Sempre achei a voz dela irritante.

Cena 5.

Frente da Biblioteca Municipal. Noite.

Sid, Belga e Pablo estão entrando no carro de Sid, quando vêem Max mancando, com a mão no peito e ofegante. Sid corre até ele.

Max: Nick... No cemitério... A duas quadras... Vampi...

Max tenta falar, mas não consegue mais.

Sid: Ele está tendo um ataque de asma. Pablo, você sabe dirigir?

Pablo: Sei sim.

Sid: Leve esse garoto pro hospital. Eu e Belga vamos para o cemitério.

Pablo: Eu vou perder a ação?

Sid olha sério para ele.

Pablo: Ta bom, ta bom...

Max e posto no carro e Pablo parte, cantando pneu.

Belga: Tomara que fique tudo bem.

Sid: Anda logo. Vamos!

Os dois começam a correr.

Cena 6.

Cemitério. Noite.

Sid: Estamos aqui... Você trouxe tudo?

Belga: Eu sempre trago tudo.

Sid e Belga se sentam no chão e fazem o mesmo ritual do episódio anterior, invocando o poder da deusa Thespia.

Belga: Um humano. Vários vampiros. Nordeste.

Sid: Vamos então.

Os dois caminham por um tempo e chegam a um mausoléu, que está sendo guardado por uma vampira e um vampiro. Belga e Sid se escondem atrás de um túmulo próximo.

Sid: Alguma coisa está acontecendo ali.

Belga: Aquele mausoléu está mais ou menos no lugar que o feitiço mostrou.

Sid: Então a garota deve estar ali. Mas porque será que ainda não a mataram? Ela é uma Caça-Vampiros afinal.

Belga: Não é hora de questionarmos isso Sid! Qual é o plano?

Sid: Eu vou atacá-los e você fica aqui. Acerte um deles com a besta.

Belga: Mas Sid, você sabe como é a minha pontaria!

Sid não dá ouvido ao filho e sai de trás do túmulo empunhando uma espada. Os dois vampiros começam a se aproximar. A vampira dá um soco, mas Sid consegue esquivar. O vampiro segura a blusa dele por trás e o arremessa a uma certa distância, fazendo a espada cair da sua mão.

Sid: Merda!

A vampira se aproxima dele e começa a se abaixar para morde-lo, mas Sid tira um frasco de água benta do bolso da calça e quebra no rosto dela. Ele se levanta e o vampiro está se aproximando. Sid então mostra a ele um crucifixo que está pendurado em um cordão no seu pescoço. O vampiro se afasta um pouco e pára, tirando um dardo de suas costas. Ele se vira e pode-se ver Belga atrás do túmulo com a besta apontada.

Belga: Merda! Errei de novo!

O vampiro se aproxima e Belga tira um crucifixo de madeira da bolsa de equipamentos, o que faz o vampiro se afastar. O garoto vai se afastando devagar enquanto o vampiro se aproxima, mas mantendo uma certa distância.

Belga: Isso vampirinho... Calma...

A vampira está avançando pra cima de Sid novamente, cambaleando, com a mão no rosto. Sid então dá uma rasteira nela e enfia a estaca em seu coração, fazendo-a pulverizar.

O vampiro então vê que sua companheira morreu e volta para atacar Sid. O bibliotecário tenta pegar seu crucifixo, mas não consegue, o vampiro o segura pelo pescoço e o levanta. Ele ergue Sid a alguns centímetros do chão, quando é pulverizado.

Belga: Agora eu acertei!

Belga está em pé atrás do túmulo com a besta na mão novamente.

Sid: Anda, vamos!

Cena 7.

Sala desconhecida.

Nick está presa pelos pulsos a uma cruz de madeira, na sua frente está um altar e em cima dele uma urna de prata, um punhal e uma taça de madeira.

Nick: Onde eu estou?

A visão de Nick está desfocada por causa da pancada e vai voltando aos poucos ao normal, revelando um grupo de cinco vampiros ajoelhados e amarrados, um em cada ponta de um pentagrama negro pintado no chão, dentre eles está Jessica.

Jessica: Senhora, nós estamos do seu lado, por favor.

No meio do pentagrama, em pé, está a "Senhora". Ela ainda está usando os mesmo trajes do episódio anterior, está falando algumas palavras em uma língua estranha e circulando em volta dos vampiros. Ela então vem na direção de Nick e continua falando na língua estranha.

Nick: O que você quer comigo, quem é você?

A Senhora pega o punhal do altar e corta o pulso direito de Nick. Quando o sangue começa a jorrar, a Senhora pega a taça e deixa cair algumas gotas dentro.

Nick: O que você... Quer?

Ela fala deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem de seu rosto.

A Senhora continua sem responder, ainda falando numa língua estranha. Ela pega a urna, volta para o perto dos vampiros, molha o polegar direito no sangue de Nick e começa a desenhar alguns sinais nas testas deles, voltando logo em seguida para o centro do pentagrama.

Jessica: Não Senhora... Por favor!

Ela então ergue as mãos falando ainda mais alto e quando as abaixa com violência, todos os vampiros pegam fogo.

Senhora: Assim seja...

Nesse momento ela olha para trás e vê Sid e Belga.

Belga: Nicole!

Nick já está perdendo a cor, devido à perda de sangue. Sid pega um crucifixo de madeira e aponta para a Senhora, que apenas ri. Os dois começam a andar em círculo, até que a Senhora na direção do lugar de onde eles vieram. Ela dá as costas para o bibliotecário e foge.

Sid: Ajude a garota, eu vou atrás dela.

Sid então começa a correr, sobe umas escadas, saindo de dentro de um túmulo aberto que está dentro do mausoléu que estava sendo guardado anteriormente pelo casal de vampiros. Ele sai do mausoléu voltando para o cemitério, mas não encontra ninguém.

Cena 8.

Quarto de hospital. Noite.

Nick está deitada na cama e Belga está sentado ao seu lado. Ela começa a acordar.

Nick: Onde estou?

Belga: Hospital Geral de Redwood. Sala 107.

Nick: Aquela vampira...

Belga: Fugiu. Você estava tendo uma hemorragia, então te trouxemos para cá.

Nick: Obrigada...

Belga: Então é verdade o que o Sid falou sobre os seus superpoderes. Vocês realmente se recuperam rápido.

Nick: O que há de especial em mim?

Belga: É uma longa história. É melhor deixar que o Sid te explique.

Nick: Sid é o seu pai, certo? O curador da biblioteca?

Belga: Esse mesmo. Ele foi pegar um café e já deve estar voltando.

Nick: E seu nome...

Belga: Belga... Sim, é feio, mas é meu. Fazemos juntos algumas matérias, mas nunca tivemos oportunidade de conversar.

Nick: E que situação estranha para se começar, né?

Belga: Realmente.

Nick: Como me acharam naquele lugar?

Belga: Seu amigo Max nos alcançou e disse que você tinha ido até o cemitério, depois tive de fazer...

Nick: Max! Como ele está?

Belga: Ele estava com uma crise asmática, mas um amigo nosso o trouxe para cá. Acho que há essas horas ele já deve estar em casa.

Nick: Que bom... Obrigada por tudo.

Nesse momento Sid entra no quarto.

Sid: Que bom que acordou, vejo que está melhor.

Nick: Sim, graças a vocês.

Sid: A recepcionista telefonou para sua casa, mas ninguém atendeu.

Nick: É, eu vou ficar sozinha por algumas semanas... Meu pai está viajando a trabalho.

Sid: Bom, então depois dos eventos desta noite, acho que podemos conversar, não?

Nick: Claro, não vou ter sono tão cedo.

Belga se levanta e Sid senta na cadeira que ele estava. O garoto senta em um pequeno sofá no canto do quarto.

Sid: Bom... Como posso começar? Hum... A cada geração há uma Escolhida...

Cena 9.

Redwood High. Pátio. Dia.

Nick, Belga e Pablo estão sentados em volta de uma mesa, almoçando.

Belga: E então, pronta para aceitar seu trabalho noturno?

Nick: Sim, não sei se estou preparada ainda, mas sabendo do que eles são capazes de fazer e que eu tenho forças para ajudar, não vou ficar de mãos atadas. Vou treinar duro.

Pablo: Que bom que agora temos a supermoça do nosso lado.

Belga: E o Max, como está?

Nick: Ele está de repouso em casa, o médico achou melhor. Ele não tem os mesmo superpoderes que eu... (ela fala parecendo um pouco triste)

Belga: Acho que com o tempo você vai aceitar melhor esse seu destino... E vai ser muito forte.

Pablo: E gata, nós vamos estar aqui pra te ajudar!

Belga: Quem diria... Esse tempo todo e eu nunca soube da existência desse tal Conselho dos Guardiões, muito menos que o Sid era um deles. Ele nunca me disse que veio para cá a mando desse tal conselho, muito menos que era para te encontrar.

Nick: Pelo que parece a missão dele é me treinar e me ensinar sobre os vampiros e outros seres das trevas.

Pablo: Ele pode ser SEU Guardião, mas eu não vou ficar fora dessa não, gata! Ontem eu fui expulso da ação, mas hoje isso não se repete!

O sinal toca.

Belga: Aula de matemática...

Pablo: Que pena que vampiros não andam durante o dia, qualquer coisa seria melhor do que essa aula.

Cena 10.

Sala desconhecida.

A Senhora está em um quarto, ainda vestindo a burca negra, sentada de frente para uma penteadeira, acariciando a urna de prata.

Senhora: Seu retorno está perto meu amor... Mais perto do que nunca... A primeira parte da profecia se cumpriu. Logo, logo você estará ao meu lado novamente...

Ela se levanta e a câmera focaliza o espelho na penteadeira. Pode-se ver suas costas nuas quando ela tira a burca.

Senhora: Logo, logo...

Cena 11.

Cemitério. Noite.

A câmera está focada numa lápide. Logo uma mão sai do chão e um vampiro começa a sair da cova. Quando ele sai, recebe um chute que o faz cair. A câmera focaliza Nick, que está empunhando uma estaca. Os dois começam a lutar. O vampiro se levanta rapidamente e tenta dar um soco na garota, ela bloqueia e lhe dá um soco na barriga, abaixando para lhe dar uma rasteira. O vampiro pula e ela levanta com um gancho no queixo dele que o faz cair de novo. Dessa vez ela se abaixa rapidamente para lhe dar uma estacada. Enquanto ele pulveriza, ele pergunta:

Vampiro: Quem é vo...

Nick: Quem eu sou? Nick, a Caça-Vampiros.


End file.
